Patch Notes/2007-06-06
=6.6.07 Version 14.20070524.4T= COMBINED NOTES HIGHLIGHTS This version of the game contains mostly corrections, bug fixes and quality of life changes. We are always concerned with keeping the game as bug free as possible. We greatly appreciate the support of players who participate by helping to identify problems, either by playing new versions on the Training Room or submitting /bug reports. Thanks and enjoy this update! Invention Set bonuses were not being granted correctly to players that were exemplared. A set bonus was being removed if a player exemplared below the level at which the set enhancements were slotted. This has been corrected. As of now, a set bonus will be lost while exemplared only if: * The power the set is slotted into is no longer available to the exemplared character. * The character exemplars below the level that the set enhancements can be slotted. For example, the set bonus from a set of level 25 enhancements will be lost if the character exemplars to level 21 or below, even if the power is still available. The non-set bonuses of the enhancements still apply in this case. Added the text "(Recipe)" to the description of Enhancement Recipes so players can tell if they are viewing the Recipe or an the actual Enhancement without having to look at the icon. The following Invention Origin Sets have been changed: * Pulverizing Fisticuffs (Acc/Dam/End/Rech) - Accuracy % is now displayed. * Lethargic Repose (Acc/Sleep) - Enhance Accuracy was Schedule B, not Schedule A – Fixed. * Paralytic (Acc/Hold/Rech) - Enhance Hold was Schedule B, not Schedule A – Fixed * Neuronic Shutdown (Acc/Hold/Rech) - Enhance Hold was Schedule B, not Schedule A – Fixed * Ghost Widow's Embrace (Acc/Hold/Rech) - Acc, Hold, & Rech are all on the same schedule of enhancement now * Razzle Dazzle (Acc/Stun/Rech) - Acc, Stun, & Rech are all on the same schedule of enhancement now. * Rope A Dope (Acc/Stun/Rech) - Acc, Stun, & Rech are all on the same schedule of enhancement now. * Stagger (Acc/Stun/Rech) - - Acc, Stun, & Rech are all on the same schedule of enhancement now. * Impervious Skin (+Mez Resist) - The Status Resistance enhancement was not stacking if slotted into multiple powers. In other words, if you had 5 slotted, you still only got the benefit of 1 buff. The same is true of Set Bonuses which give Status Resistance. To fix this, all such effects now offer a smaller bonus than their previous value, but will stack up to 5 times * All IO enhancements with a ‘proc’ effect will now trigger properly on targets of Area of Effect powers. For more information about Enhancement schedules and their different effectiveness rates, please visit the Knowledge Base. Consignment Market * Oh for a Comma! Added commas to bid/sell UI (so 1000000 now displays as 1,000,000). * The Consignment market no longer worries about case sensitivity in the search feature. * Previously, it was possible to create a buy or sell order stack with a negative number, which could not be removed from your transaction inventory. This has been fixed, and existing negative stacks will be deleted. No actual inventory items will be gained or lost. Rewards * Choosing an SO off a choice table while exemplared should no longer result in random level SOs or no SO reward at all. * Sidekicked or Exemplared characters in the Invention tutorial should now properly receive their recipe and salvage when choosing it from the reward choice table. * Corrected an issue with the 3 hour timer on Task and Strike Force Mission recipe rewards. Previously, the reward choice would be available after 3 hours, but no reward would be granted unless 4 hours had passed. Tailor * Fixed a bug that allowed certain ‘impossible’ costumes. We also added more costume validation to check for them. Emotes * Howl emote has had its sound restored. After using it, players must do something else before playing it again. * Drum and Drumlow emote have been given new sounds. Sound * Sound for Mek-Man non-combat pet will now fade off Bases * Fixed bug that could cause ‘ghost items’ in base storage resulting in empty slots that would count as full slots. * Fixed a base crash that was caused by adding and removing a lot of stuff from base storage. Henchmen * Changed the -Stealth Escort powers so they do not alert the AI. This should prevent Henchmen from attempting to attack your escortees. Game * Corrected an issue that could cause a crash to occur when trading between characters or adding/removing items from base storage. * Fixed a situation that could lead to a client crash City Zones * Bloody Bay: Fixed hole in ground that allowed players to get under the world. * Recluse’s Victory: Rewards for defeating the same player will not be given more than once every 10 minutes. User Interface * Added filter to hide recipes that require a recipe but the player does not own. This will alleviate the problem of having recipes show in list at the worktable. The recipe is now included in the ingredients list. * Modified store UI to display tooltips for enhancements. CITY OF HEROES Powers Fixed a number of bugs related to IO set enhancements: * Blaster/Archery/Stunning Shot (Incorrect Assignment: Targeted AoE Damage) Fixed * Blaster/Sonic Attack/Dreadful Wail (Incorrect Assignment: Targeted AoE Damage) Fixed * Blaster/Sonic Attack/Dreadful Wail (Missing Assignment: PBAoE Damage) Fixed * Blaster/Electricity Manipulation/Lightning Clap (Incorrect Assignment: PBAoE Damage) Fixed * Blaster/Ice Manipulation/Chilblain (Incorrect Assignment: Targeted AoE Damage) Fixed * Blaster/Ice Manipulation/Chilblain (Missing Assignment: Ranged Damage) Fixed * Blaster/Ice Manipulation/Freezing Touch (Incorrect Assignment: PBAoE Damage) Fixed * Blaster/Ice Manipulation/Freezing Touch (Missing Assignment: Melee Damage) Fixed * Controller/Empathy/Resurrect (Incorrect Assignment: Healing) Fixed * Controller/Fire Control/Char (Incorrect Assignment: Targeted AoE Damage) Fixed * Defender/Archery/Stunning Shot (Incorrect Assignment: Targeted AoE Damage) Fixed * Defender/Radiation Blast/Atomic Blast (Incorrect Assignment: Holds) Fixed * Defender/Sonic Attack/Dreadful Wail (Incorrect Assignment: Targeted AoE Damage) Fixed * Defender/Sonic Attack/Dreadful Wail (Missing Assignment: PBAoE Damage) Fixed * Scrapper/Weapon Mastery/Caltrops (Missing Assignment: Slow Movement) Fixed * Scrapper/Weapon Mastery/Web Grenade (Incorrect Assignment: Slow Movement) Fixed * Warshade/Umbral Blast/Essence Drain (Incorrect Assignment: Targeted AoE Damage) Fixed Graphics * Few minor tweaks for Invulnerability graphical effects. Created a new texture for the body glows and made the particle textures a bit more opaque with this change. The power should appear closer to the look of the original appearance. Rewards * Players can now choose a Synthetic Hamidon Enhancement when completing the Statesman’s TF Missions * Changed the Numina taskforce max level requirement from 38 to 40 City Zones * Talos Island: Moved the Supergroup base teleporter to a better location. CITY OF VILLAINS Powers Fixed a number of bugs related to IO set enhancements: * Brute/Fiery Aura/Healing Flames (Missing Assignment: Resist Damage) Fixed * Brute/Invulnerability/Dull Pain (Incorrect Assignment: Resist Damage) Fixed * Brute/Electrical Melee/Lightning Clap (Incorrect Assignment: PBAoE Damage) Fixed * Brute/Fiery Melee/Breath of Fire (Incorrect Assignment: PBAoE Damage) Fixed * Brute/Fiery Melee/Breath of Fire (Missing Assignment: Targeted AoE Damage) Fixed * Brute/Fiery Melee/Cremate (Incorrect Assignment: PBAoE Damage) Fixed * Brute/Fiery Melee/Cremate (Missing Assignment: Melee Damage) Fixed * Brute/Stone Melee/Fault (Incorrect Assignment: Targeted AoE Damage) Fixed * Brute/Stone Melee/Hurl Boulder (Incorrect Assignment: Melee Damage) Fixed * Brute/Stone Melee/Hurl Boulder (Missing Assignment: Ranged Damage) Fixed * Brute/Super Strength/Knockout Blow (Missing Assignment: Holds) Fixed * Brute/Mace Mastery/Web Envelope (Incorrect Assignment: Slow Movement) Fixed * Brute/Soul Mastery/Soul Tentacles (Missing Assignment: Targeted AoE Damage) Fixed * Corruptor/Cold Domination/Glacial Shield (Missing Assignment: Resist Damage) Fixed * Corruptor/Cold Domination/Ice Shield (Missing Assignment: Resist Damage) Fixed * Corruptor/Thermal Radiation/Power of the Phoenix (Missing Assignment: Stuns) Fixed * Corruptor/Thermal Radiation/Warmth (Incorrect Assignment: Targeted AoE Damage) Fixed * Corruptor/Leviathan Mastery/Spirit Shark Jaws (Incorrect Assignment: Immobilize) Fixed * Corruptor/Leviathan Mastery/Spirit Shark Jaws (Missing Assignment: Holds) Fixed * Corruptor/Mace Mastery/Scorpion Shield (Incorrect Assignment: Resist Damage) Fixed * Dominator/Icy Assault/Chilling Embrace (Incorrect Assignment: PBAoE Damage) Fixed * Dominator/Icy Assault/Ice Sword Circle (Incorrect Assignment: Slow Movement) Fixed * Dominator/Psionic Assault/Mind Probe (Incorrect Assignment: Slow Movement) Fixed * Dominator/Psionic Assault/Psionic Dart (Incorrect Assignment: Slow Movement) Fixed * Dominator/Psionic Assault/Psychic Shockwave (Incorrect Assignment: Targeted AoE Damage) Fixed * Dominator/Psionic Assault/Psychic Shockwave (Missing Assignment: PBAoE Damage) Fixed * Dominator/Thorny Assault/Ripper (Incorrect Assignment: Targeted AoE Damage) Fixed * Dominator/Thorny Assault/Ripper (Missing Assignment: PBAoE Damage) Fixed * Dominator/Thorny Assault/Thorntrops (Incorrect Assignment: PBAoE Damage) Fixed * Dominator/Thorny Assault/Thorntrops (Missing Assignment: Targeted AoE Damage) Fixed * Dominator/Gravity Control/Gravity Distortion (Missing Assignment: Slow Movement) Fixed * Dominator/Mind Control/Telekinesis (Incorrect Assignment: Holds) Fixed * Dominator/Plant Control/Carrion Creepers (Missing Assignment: Immobilize) Fixed * Dominator/Mace Mastery/Scorpion Shield (Incorrect Assignment: Resist Damage) Fixed * Dominator/Soul Mastery/Dark Obliteration (Incorrect Assignment: PBAoE Damage) Fixed * Dominator/Soul Mastery/Dark Obliteration (Missing Assignment: Targeted AoE Damage) Fixed * Mastermind/Dark Miasma/Dark Servant (Missing Assignment: Healing) Fixed * Mastermind/Dark Miasma/Dark Servant (Missing Assignment: Holds) Fixed * Mastermind/Dark Miasma/Dark/Servant (Missing Assignment: Immobilize) Fixed * Mastermind/Force Field/Personal Force Field (Incorrect Assignment: Resist Damage) Fixed * Mastermind/Poison/Elixir of Life (Missing Assignment: Resist Damage) Fixed * Mastermind/Poison/Noxious Gas (Incorrect Assignment: Targeted AoE Damage) Fixed * Mastermind/Traps/Acid Mortar (Incorrect Assignment: Ranged Damage) Fixed * Mastermind/Traps/Poison Trap (Incorrect Assignment: Sleep) Fixed * Mastermind/Trick Arrow/Ice Arrow (Incorrect Assignment: Ranged Damage) Fixed * Mastermind/Trick Arrow/Ice Arrow (Missing Assignment: Slow Movement) Fixed * Mastermind/Robotics/Repair (Incorrect Assignment: Healing) Fixed * Mastermind/Leviathan Mastery/School of Sharks (Incorrect Assignment: Ranged Damage) Fixed * Mastermind/Leviathan Mastery/School of Sharks (Missing Assignment: Targeted AoE Damage) Fixed * Mastermind/Leviathan Mastery/Spirit Shark Jaws (Incorrect Assignment: Targeted AoE Damage) Fixed * Mastermind/Leviathan Mastery/Spirit Shark Jaws (Missing Assignment: Ranged Damage) Fixed * Mastermind/Mace Mastery/Scorpion Shield (Incorrect Assignment: Resist Damage) Fixed * Mastermind/Mu Mastery/Static Discharge (Incorrect Assignment: PBAoE Damage) Fixed * Mastermind/Mu Mastery/Static Discharge (Missing Assignment: Targeted AoE Damage) Fixed * Stalker/Ninjitsu/Kuji-In Rin (Incorrect Assignment: Resist Damage) Fixed * Stalker/Ninjitsu/Kuji-In Sha (Missing Assignment: Resist Damage) Fixed * Stalker/Energy Melee/Stun (Missing Assignment: Melee Damage) Fixed * Stalker/Spines/Ripper (Incorrect Assignment: Targeted AoE Damage) Fixed * Stalker/Spines/Ripper (Missing Assignment: PBAoE Damage) Fixed Graphics * Fixed a bug in one of the particles used by the Brute version of Temporary Invulnerability that didn’t work right when the character was moving. User Interface * Looking For Group: The Abyss now shows up in the dropdown when looking for players by zone. Category:Patch notes